The Specific Aim of the research project is to design and develop an interactive virtual experience that will reduce the risk faced by first responders when dealing with incidents involving hazardous materials. If first responders, particularly fire fighters, follow a systematic approach to handling emergency incidents, their safety and health will be better protected. The title of the proposed training tool is 'Responding to HazMat Incidents-Interactive Case Studies.' It will be targeted toward first responder organizations, such as the International Association of Fire Fighters (IAFF), to be used in their regularly scheduled instructor-led training programs. The training tool will be developed for the DVD format. DVD will enable MetaMedia to incorporate compelling and realistic interactive video simulations of hazardous materials incidents, instructive computer animations, and engaging team exercises to produce an effective training tool that successfully transfers knowledge. The aim of the HazMat Incidents DVD is to create a training program that can be easily incorporated into existing training curricula to improve the readiness of first responder organizations to safely handle emergency incidents. The DVD will represent a technology innovation in instructor-led training. It will take advantage of the unique features of DVD, such as high-quality motion video, interactive branching, multiple audio channels, and low-cost delivery systems to bring real-world simulations into the classroom. During Phase I of the project, MetaMedia and the IAFF will determine the training needs of the target audience, design a training program to meet those needs, and produce a working prototype of the product that will be evaluated in an actual training session. Deliverables for Phase I will be a design document providing a blueprint for building the training program, a working prototype providing up to 30 minutes of interactive video, and an evaluation report describing the effectiveness of the HazMat Incidents DVD prototype.